


End of Season 2 Rewrite

by HoechlinEverAfter



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 01:55:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoechlinEverAfter/pseuds/HoechlinEverAfter
Summary: Titles of these 2 one shots are:She Can't Go&Clarke Returns





	1. She Can't Go

**Author's Note:**

> This is set at the end of season 2.
> 
> Some of you may have read this before but I had it under another name.
> 
> For the rest who have not read it yet, hope you enjoy!

Bellamy is standing there, a giant lump in his throat, as Clarke says, "Take care of them for me."

She tells him she can't look at their faces everyday knowing what she had to do to get them there.

Bellamy stops her and says, "What we did…"

Clarke pauses and looks at him, "I just can't stay…"

Gently, Bellamy grasps her wrist, "Clarke… I can't do this without you."

Lincoln notices that something isn't right seeing Bellamy and Clarke still standing outside the gates of Camp Jaha and approaches them raising an eyebrow and looking between the two leaders.

Bellamy still looking at Clarke, then turns to Lincoln and tilts his head toward the camp. "You got this?"

Lincolns' lips press into a straight line giving Bellamy a small nod and turns to catch up to Octavia and to help the remaining of the 100 settle into their new home.

Clarke looks up at Bellamy. "I gotta go…" She leans in to give him a hug goodbye. Bellamy feeling like it may be now or never turns his head and his lips land softly on Clarkes.

With wide eyes Clarke lets out a small gasp and covers her lips with her fingers as if she had just felt an electric current pass through them.

Bellamy gives her one of his signature smirks at her reaction and tilts his head to the ground and holds out his hand. "Come on…"

Clarke tentatively puts her hand in his as he leads her away from camp.

The walk is silent except for the breeze rustling through the trees.

Eventually they reach their destination: the drop ship.

They look around at the charred remains of the camp, and only the camp. It seems that the grounders had been there and collected the remains of all of their fallen.

Bellamy breaks the silence and squeezing Clarkes hand a little tighter. "This is where it all began."

Clarke looks around, brows furrowed and tight, lips pursed, "Why? Why Bellamy? Why did you bring me back here?"

B: "To show you Clarke."

C: "To show me what? How many more lives I had a hand in taking?"

She slips her hand from Bellamys'. He moves in front of her this time taking both hands

B: "No, no Clarke that's not it at all. I brought you here to show you that we survived."

C: "Not all of us did…"

B: "You're right, not all of us did survive, but it was expected that none of us would. We did what we could Clarke; we did what we had to do. Not just for us, but for them too. We never had a choice, and we made something out of nothing. We, we all, pulled together. We didn't ask for all of this. And this (Bellamy nods as they look around) again was not our choice just like Mt. Weather. It's not who we are, but it was who we had to be, to survive.

C: "But what gives us the right to live and for them to die?"

B: "It's not like that Clarke. We didn't come here to attack them. We were defending ourselves."

C: "It seems like we are always defending ourselves Bellamy."

B: "We are, it's true, and hopefully there will be a day when we won't have to anymore and that we will be lucky enough to be here to see it when it comes, when we can just all live and accept each other and our differences. When we can learn and teach one another not only to survive and rebuild here on earth, but how to do it right this time and not repeat history."

Clarke looks at Bellamy, a single tear cascading down her face and nods.

Bellamy guides her toward the drop ship.

B: "It's getting late, we can stay here for the night."

They enter the drop ship, so many memories surrounding them. Clarke looks at the lever for the door and back at Bellamy.

C: "I thought I killed you."

Bellamy wraps his arms around her.

B: "I'm right here Clarke."

He walks her over to the corner of the ship where a pile of discarded blankets have remained sliding down the wall in a seated position, Bellamys' arm around Clarke and her head resting on his shoulder.

C: "Thank you for always being here for me Bell."

B: "Always Clarke."

He kisses the top of her head.

B: "Get some sleep Clarke, tomorrow we can head back to camp, be with our friends, help each other heal, and go on."

Clarke lays down putting her head in Bellamys' lap and at long last begins to let it out. Tears are flowing for everything that has happened, the death, the fear, the anxiety and for the pressure of just being her. She grabs tightly onto Bellamys' leg, finally understanding that she is not alone. She will always have Bellamy that he is her anchor and she will always be his.

Bellamy stares out into the darkness of the night gently carding his fingers through Clarkes' hair as he listens to her hushed sobs, and tears streak down his own face.

Tomorrow they would return and would be there for everyone else, but tonight was just for them….


	2. Clarke Returns

He didn't know when or if this day would ever come, but after months of staring at the gates of Camp Jaha every night unable to sleep wondering where Clarke was and hoping she was ok, it seemed the blonde had decided to finally grace us all with her presence walking in like it was any other day.

Some people just stared as others began to whisper. Bellamy, well he stopped in his tracks, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape.

Everything he wanted no needed to say to her escaped him. His mind now drew a total blank. Without another moment passing and before she noticed him he panicked (Yes, Bellamy Blake himself panicked.) He turned quickly and made his way to his tent, He just couldn't face her. Not yet.

After making it inside his tent, he paced before sitting on his bunk putting his head down between his knees trying to rid himself of his light headedness.

He heard the commotion out in the compound guessing that the remainder of the 100, their friends, had noticed the arrival of their once co-leader.

Bellamy heard the crowd get closer to his tent and immediately stood up fiddling with things on his makeshift table which enabled him to be with his back facing the opening of his tent just before he heard the flaps open. Unlike the noise that was now dissipating outside, there was an unnatural silence within, only hearing the beating of his own heart in his ears.

(Both speaking softly.)

C: Bellamy?

His name rolled off her tongue with uncertainty. He doesn't turn around.

B: Hey….

He clanks around some things on the table.

C: How have you been?

He nods slightly.

B: Good….. good, you know keeping busy there is always something going on around here and I guess I have become that go to guy.

Clarke has been around Bellamy enough to be able to read his body language. He is tense, he's tired and he's totally uncomfortable in this moment.

B: So how are you?

C: I'm alive.

Is all Clarke says in return

(There is an awkward silence.)

Bellamy feels a slightly trembling hand land on his upper arm and he freezes.

C: Bellamy, will you turn around? Will you look at me?

B: I…. I don't think I can.

C: Please Bell…

His face looking down as he turns around as he looks at the floor. His hair is quite a bit longer now, like a veil covering his face. He hasn't the strength to look up.

C: I'm sorry Bellamy….

B: Sorry for what Clarke? (He sneers.)

Turning your back on those we rescued from the mountain?

Turning your back on your mother who barely got back here with her life?

Turning your back on the camp?

Or maybe is it turning your back on me?

We are supposed to be a team Clarke, you and me, the brains and the heart. Without one there isn't the other. But you didn't think of that… Any of that did you? You left expecting me to pick up the pieces by myself.

Bellamy moves away from her still not looking up and sits back down on his bed with his head in his hands letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

B: Clarke, I know you needed to heal, but we all needed to heal. (He sighs.)

Clarke steps in front of him and gently strokes her fingers through his hair and Bellamy flinches remembering the last time he let anyone touch him, it was the day she said goodbye.

Unconsciously he begins to lean into her touch. But when he notices a drop of moisture land on the knee of his pants he slowly looks up and he sees her blue eyes filled with tears.

C: I am so sorry Bellamy. I tried, I really did. I realized the second night I was gone that I had to come back. I wasn't being fair. I was being selfish. I couldn't just leave them Bellamy… I couldn't leave you…. I had decided that in the morning I would head back.

B: So what changed? Why didn't you come back Clarke?

He just cannot stop himself and reaches up to try and move her hair back from her face but she stops him slightly turning away.

C: I tried… When I got up the next morning I packed everything up to start back. I was just about to set off when I heard a crack of a branch behind the bushes.

C: I was attacked Bellamy…

Bellamy takes a step closer in the dimly lit tent quickly scanning her body not finding anything visible at the moment.

As Bellamy stands before her she reaches up tucking her hair on her left cheek behind her ear exposing a large partially healed jagged scar that started at her brow and ended around the curve of her jaw line. A single tear falls from his eyes as once again he raises his hand to gently cup her cheek.

B: How?...

Is all Bellamy can muster at the moment.

C: One of those panthers. I still don't know what exactly happened, and why the panther didn't kill me. By all rights I should be dead. If it weren't for Luna and the Boat people I still probably would be. They found me unconscious apparently I had made within miles of the sea close to the river where they get their fresh water. They took me back to their healer. Between the trauma and the many infections that I had incurred I was out for over a month. But they didn't give up on me. When they determined that I could once again travel they gave me an option of staying with them or waiting one more month and then they would escort me as close as they could home.

I had already made the mistake of going alone, and yea I know it wasn't my brightest move and didn't want to chance it again so I stayed. Safety in numbers right?

Clarke moves a little closer…

I couldn't wait to get back here, ….. to you…. I need you Bellamy. I've always needed you….

C: Can you ever forgive me Bell?

Bellamy leans in and kisses her softly as he wraps his arms around her waist.

B: Always…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed these. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome <3


End file.
